


Между дублями

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по мотивам заявки: Тайлер Х./Дилан. Хочется почитать о том как Дилан посматривал на Тайлер, а тот не выдержал и зажав в углу поимел. Для Дилана все серьезно, для Тайлера ни чего не значит. При этом Тайлер любит жесткий секс, а Дилан готов стерпеть все. ХЭ на твой выбор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между дублями

**Author's Note:**

> Порно. Бессмысленное и беспощадное.  
> И все.

Дыхание Дилана отпечатывается на коже горячими дорожками, воспламеняет кровь и заставляет рассудок раствориться в липком безумии возбуждения.  Его рот все ещё заманчиво приоткрыт, а немного распухшие после первого яростного поцелуя ярко алые губы, притягивают взгляд и так и манят впиться в них ещё раз. Рука скользит раскрытой ладонью вниз по плоскому животу с аккуратным прессом и темной дорожкой, уходящей вниз под узкие джинсы, и Дилан, прикрыв глаза, запрокидывает голову в немом стоне, соблазнительно обнажая шею.

Тайлер почти спятил. Он прижимает друга, партнера по съемкам, вечно смеющегося, вечно прикалывающегося над ним О’Брайена к стене в одном из закутков съемочного павильона, и не может остановиться. Он жадно целует его шею, вылизывает укромное местечко за ухом и лишь жалкие крохи самообладания удерживают его от того, чтобы оставить здесь темное пятно принадлежности, которое сможет увидеть любой.

Руки Дилана скользят по его плечам, цепляя тонкую ткань футболки, ненавязчиво оглаживая шею и легонько, еле ощутимо, проходясь по волосам на загривке. Тайлер отчетливо помнит, что в первые мгновения ему пришлось удерживать эти руки у стены, лишая парня всякой возможности к отступлению, но момент, с которого они легко скользят по его рукам и спине, от него, почему-то,  ускользает. Он жадно скользит губами по нижней челюсти и все-таки окунается в новый водоворот поцелуя. Дилан выгибается под его руками, ласкающими кожу возле самой кромки его джинс и иногда проскальзывающими вниз, под ткань, и радостно встречает его рот,  отчаянно пытаясь перехватить инициативу.

Каждое их движение настолько органично и естественно, что Тайлер искренне не может понять, почему так долго ждал.  Почему не припечатал О’Брайена к стенке полгода назад, почему не год, почему вообще терпел до третьего сезона, или он просто, наконец-то, достиг той самой заветной точки кипения, когда тупо не смог себя удержать?  А-а-а, плевать.

Подавшись навстречу Дилану, Тайлер, наконец, расстегивает пуговицу на его джинсах, и, не обращая внимания на темную ткань боксеров, скользит под них, с наслаждением ощущая нежность кожи партнера. Одной рукой он поддерживает Дилана, который, то ли стоит, то ли висит, прижатый его телом, а второй медленно скользит по его твердому члену, не сводя при этом взгляда с широко распахнутых глаз, которые кажется настолько огромными, что в них легко утонуть без остатка.

Сбитое дыхание, судорожный вздох, пальцы, задравшие  его футболку и скользнувшие вниз по спине, под джинсовую ткань, сжавшие ягодицы и настойчиво толкнувшие его навстречу – все это музыка, несравненный танец, единый замысел, и если бы было время, а место было чуть более удачным, Хёклин нагнул бы этого паршивца в это же мгновение. Но нет. Он обводит пальцем край головки, размазывает капли смазки по стволу, внимательно изучает на ощупь узор вен на члене Дилана, и не рвется сделать следующий шаг – время познакомиться с этой частью О’Брайена у него ещё будет.

Он ждет.

Ждет, когда же Дилан произнесет хоть что-нибудь. Слово. Звук. Стон. Мимолетный вскрик. Но мерзавец молчит, прикусывает свои невероятные губы, прикрывает веки с пушистыми ресницами, прогибается в спине, подаваясь вперед, прижимаясь плотнее, и молчит. Ни звука, ни всхлипа. Лишь тяжелое прерывистое дыхание,  которое учащается с каждой секундой.

Почувствовав ловкие пальцы, расстегивавшие его собственные брюки и также уверено потянувшие их вниз вместе с бельем, Тайлер помогает Дилану и, придвинувшись к нему уже вплотную, обхватывает их  члены вместе, задохнувшись от острых искр удовольствия, тут же заискривших по всему телу. В глазах мутнеет от уже почти болезненного возбуждения, трение кожи о кожу лишь усугубляет ситуацию, а рот Дилана, внезапно припавший к его шее, кажется только отголоском вакханалии.  О’Брайен закидывает ногу ему пояс и легонько скользит вперед, вырывая у Тайлера легкий стон, на который тут же отвечает довольной улыбкой.

Оргазм маячит где-то неподалеку, Тайлер ускоряет движения рукой, чувствуя рваные толчки Дилана своей рукой, ощущая жадные губы, терзающие самое основание его шеи, и подавшись вперед, кончает, пачкая их обоих спермой, и уже сквозь пелену экстаза понимает, что Дилан последовал следом за ним.

Ноги Дилана не держат, поэтому Хёклин продолжает удерживать его, ожидая пока парень придет в себя, и раздраженно отмечает, что тот все-таки смог удержаться от стонов. Это ошибка, которую непременно нужно исправить. Благо времени между дублями у них достаточно.


End file.
